


Chuck's Angels.

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness, Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is a stripper, Gen, Grinding, Growing erections, Illustrated, It's all so hot right now, Jealousy, Late Night Writing, Lucifer is a stripper too, Lust, M/M, Strippers, We have no idea, it was amazing, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Castiel, a frequent customer at Chuck's Angels strip club has one wild night he didn't see coming.</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[With art made by <i>me</i>(<span class="u">Renezinha</span>).]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck's Angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Renezinha and myself decided spur of the moment to write this insane Calthazar piece. We were both pretty tired so enjoy our late night musings.
> 
>  _ **Rene here:**_ It was crazy, it was sweaty, it was chaotic...but overall, it was a hell lotta fun!  <3  
> 

It was an ordinary night at the strip club in Heaven, New York. Chuck’s Angels was the hippest, hottest place in the area. Everyone fantasized over the strippers there. They were some of the rawest talent- the performers there moved in ways that could make even the straightest of straights change sides. Sebastian, whose real name is Balthazar was a fan favorite. He typically worked the weekend evening shift, where he’d get all the regulars and receive a generous amount of tips, triple in the peak hours. With his raspy British accent, it was obvious why so many customers flocked his way. 

Chuck, the owner and manager of the club, who typically wore his ratted striped robe and modeled the hang-over beard look; made sure to book his three hottest male strippers for the midnight show. That’s when the majority of his best clients strolled in. Sebastian, the Devil, and Chevy were the top rated performers and made Chuck more than enough cash to buy 3,000 playboy bunnies. 

Castiel, a regular had promised himself he would not try to find prince charming in every new guy he meets from now on. Especially not at the strip club he finds himself going to every night of the week. He doesn’t even care he has to wake up early the next day, the men in that establishment of sin are worth it. Especially the dirty blond with the accent he has grown so fond of. Sure, there were others...like the one they call the Devil and the one with the freckles. Dean, he thinks heard a tall man who might have been his brother call him a couple times before.He does not remember Dean’s stage name very well, mostly because he doesn’t really care and his attention had always been focused on the one with the accent.

Sebastian was his name. Well, his stage name.

His friend Hannah had tried to hook him up with friends from her workplace before, but Cas was having none of it. Even if she had assured him they were okay with one-night stands, Cas wouldn’t just take up on her offer.

The recent break up with Benny, his boyfriend of three years had taken a toll on him, it sure had, but he wasn’t ready to jump into some guy’s pants just yet. No, he wasn’t...trying to find prince charming either, he was just being picky about his options. Might as well bone a guy he might have something in common with than bone a total stranger that might pass him crabs. Or at least someone he feels attracted to. Someone that will make him blush and feel all warm and fuzzy inside with just a smile. A connection, as simple as it might be.

And after finding out about Chuck’s Angels and after having watched that delicious, gorgeous blond performing on stage, he sure had felt something. Even if it might be kind of one-sided. Castiel wanted him...bad. And if he can’t actually have him the way he wants, he surely will not mind spending his salary or at least a good part of it on private lap dances.

Tonight wasn’t any different.

After a quick shower, Castiel wore a white dress shirt with matching black shoes and pants and then he stood in front of the mirror for what felt like eons, trying to tame his wild hair. The gel didn’t work...and when he tried using a comb, little spikes of hair rose up and he looked like he had just gotten up from bed.

“Great.” He muttered, rolling his eyes at his reflection in the mirror, easily giving up. Eternal bed hair won this round. Again.

 

*|*

 

First up, the Devil! The music began to pump through the club as the stage lights danced to the beat. A dirty blond dressed in bright red spandex shorts, see-through tank top and a tail coat jacket, complete with devil horns and a striking deviled tail pounced onto the stage. His presence illuminated the place, sending goosebumps down the patron’s spines. He prowled his way toward center stage, gravitating to the stripper pole like it was some kind of meat on a stick. 

Flaunting his manly sexuality across the stage, the Devil slowly began to take his jacket off. Hooked off one shoulder, he teased only to turn around and flaunt his other side. Moving to the beat of the music, the jacket went soaring into the first row. It was as if his pelvis had some sort of hypnotizing effect as his fingertips reached down toward his belly button. The tank top was next. Lifting the fabric effortlessly off his torso, the stripper slid down to his knees. He swirled the top around his index finger and let it fly into the hands of some screaming sinner. 

As he crawled around the stage floor, gabby hands then began to stuff dollar bills down his thin red g-string that showed through his skin tight shorts. Those ruby spandex were next to go. Feeling the music, the Devil shimmied his shoulder blades down to the floor, rolling his legs forward and into the air. He then proceeded to split his legs apart as he seductively slid his hands along his muscular tanned legs- working from the outside in and up toward his peering naughty bits. 

 

*|*

 

When he got to the club and heard the loud music pumping through the speakers even before he went inside, Cas started to freak out a little, afraid he was missing Sebastian’s show.

But when he saw the Devil on stage, he let out a sigh of relief. Sebastian’s never first. The Devil or Dean (Chevy as he’s known)  always performed first. Right, silly Cas, why did he even freak out in the first place?

Still, he wasn’t going to miss the Devil’s show for nothing. The man was...very handsome and his little smirk had made him pop a boner in more than just one occasion every time he dared to hold his gaze during a performance. Not to mention his baby blues. He preferred Sebastian’s, but the Devil’s were just as beautiful, there’s no denying it.

And the way he moved those hips of his in those sinful, tight red spandex shorts.

Okay, he might have just popped a boner.

Should have jerked off in the shower, he groaned. Dammit.

“NA NA NA NA COME ON!” An excited crowd roared as soon as the song popped over the speakers. Sebastian immediately flew through the curtain’s opening, making himself known to his public. One shake of his pelvis and he locked eyes with the only person that mattered to him. A blue eyed man who sat in the same seat every time- Castiel. 

The club was on fire today it seems. As soon as the Devil ended his performance, Rihanna’s voice echoed through the place. S&M was playing in the background when Sebastian finally came up on stage, making his big entrance. Shifting and sitting up straight in his seat, Cas’ heart nearly did a somersault when the blond looked his way.

He was half hard in his pants and the way Sebastian moved his hips, did nothing to decrease the blood rushing to his growing erection. 

Sebastian even made a point to lip sync with Rihanna, like he was singing to his man as if they were alone together. He pranced closer toward him, making sure that his eyes stayed glued on him the entire time. Sebastian was a cocky son of a bitch and wanted nothing more than Castiel’s attention. The closer the stripper got, he could view the bulge from within his favorite customer’s pants. That put an arrogant grin across his face for sure. To make Castiel aware, Sebastian winked ferociously at him as he continued to dance along the narrow stage.

Castiel felt self-conscious when the blond came closer and upon realizing his eyes had swiftly travelled down to his crotch, he swallowed dryly, immediately crossing his legs, putting his hands on his lap, doing his best to hide his hard on from the other man.

Wanting nothing more than to keep that hard on, Sebastian shook his head playfully- giving Castiel a signal to not hide it. Unbuttoning his shirt, the blond stripper seductively danced around the metal pole, shaking his ass to the men on the opposite side of the audience. 

“BUT CHAINS AND WHIPS EXCITE ME!” His gaze locked with Castiel’s once more as he threw his shirt directly at the blue eyed man. 

Cas blushed, hard, blue eyes clouded by lust following every single one of Sebastian’s movements on stage, legs still crossed because he had not been clever enough to get the other man’s hint. Too horny to function.

Sebastian’s shirt landed on his head and Cas blinked his eyes once, twice, his blush intensifying by the second, knowing all the cheers and whistles were now directed his way. Stupid...sexy Sebastian. He always does the same! Cas removed the shirt off his head and used it to cover his lap instead. If the shirt were not a prop, he would’ve probably taken it home. And do things to it that would put his late religious grandmother to shame.

May granny Anna Novak rest in peace!

As the song continued on, Sebastian flaunted himself all over the stage, making eye contact with practically everyone in the joint. The man was a flirt alright! He definitely knew how to work a room full of wealthy horny people. One of the reasons he was so popular was because he would leap off the stage and dance among the audience. He was known to straddle a few newcomers every once and awhile. The rule was, they could look but they weren’t allowed to touch. As for Sebastian, he tended to break all of the rules. 

Castiel awaited patiently for that part of the show in which Sebastian eventually leaps off the stage and flirts with the audience, but before it even got to the good part, the Devil had come out of nowhere and sat on his lap, obscenely spreading his lustrous legs for him as he surrounded his neck with his firm forearms. The Devil grinned, feeling the other man’s hard on rubbing against his silky, bare inner thigh, daring to grind their pelvis’ together. “Hey there, handsome.” The blond bit his lip, watching Cas’ lips part right after a particularly rough thrust hit him in all the right spots. “Noticed you’re hard for me, big boy. Been hard for me since I left the stage, huh? Cute.”

Sebastian worked his way through the audience when he noticed his favorite customer receive some extra attention. The Brit was filled with envy as his supposed co-worker rubbed himself all over Castiel. Furious, Sebastian sauntered over to the two men. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, mate?!” His song was quickly fading and Sebastian was nowhere near his end mark.

Castiel was afraid he would have come in his pants right then and there if it wasn’t for Sebastian’s quick intervention. The Devil growled at the sound of his co-worker’s voice, turning in Cas’ lap to glance over to him. “Get lost, Balthazar. This one’s mine tonight.” And to make his point, he ground harder against Cas’ erection, making the other man release a strangled moan of pleasure.

The crowd was confused, wondering if this was a part of the show or not. Ohh’s and ahh’s filtered throughout. 

Heated, Sebastian felt his arms tense up and before he realized what he had done, his co-worker was on the floor. “No, he isn’t!” He glared, standing over the other stripper in great defense. 

And Castiel couldn’t believe what he just saw. Did Sebastian, well...Balthazar apparently, did he just...punch the Devil in the face? God, Cas couldn’t be more turned on right now.

“Stay away from him!” Balthazar hissed.  

“You fucking bastard!” Lucifer rose to his feet, cradling his jaw. Sure hurt like hell! He didn’t even know Balthazar could throw a punch like that. “Gonna tell Chuck...and he’s gonna get your ass fired. You’ll end up shaking that bony thing for pennies in the streets!” He then fanned himself fiercely. 

“I dare you. You wouldn’t even have this gig if it weren’t for me!”

“Watch me!” Lucifer walked away, ignoring his co-worker’s words, as well as the curious looks from the audience. He will make Balthazar pay, oh yes he will. Even if he had helped him get into the business, he had no right of assaulting him like that!

Balthazar was unphased by Lucifer. The man whined like a hound dog starving for attention. He then turned to Castiel. “You alright, darling?” He asked tenderly, cupping the man’s face with his masculine hands. 

Castiel watched the Devil disappear into the crowd and then looked up to meet Sebastian’s, no, Balthazar’s worried eyes. The pink coming back to color his cheeks when the stripper reached out a hand to cup his cheek. “Y-yes.” He stuttered and then cleared his throat. “Yes. The...the Devil wasn’t, he, uh…” Stuttering again, he lowered his gaze, knowing he probably sounded and looked pathetic.

Balthazar wanted to practically make love to the poor fella right then and there after that. His jealousy over threw him. He was aroused more than ever after that sucker punch sent Lucifer flying. “How about I take you in for a little private time, mm? Would little Cassie like that?” Balthazar glanced down to Castiel’s lusting loins.

Castiel looked up at the pet name, a shy smile curling over his lips. “Actually, I..yes. I would like that. Very much.” It was his intention all along anyway. But having his favorite offering, sure warmed his heart. He knows about the no touching rule, but he’d like very much to kiss Balthazar right now. Still, he had to ask…

“Why did you...do that? I mean, why did you punch the Devil in the face?”

“He was asking for it!” Balthazar quipped. “Truth is, I never liked that bloody wanker in the first place.” 

Okay. The British blond didn’t want to tell him the real reason which only served to fuel the unrequited burning passion he felt towards the other man.”I see.”

“Let’s get out of here, love. Shall we?” Balthazar whispered softly into the blue eyed man’s ear. “I’ve got something you need to see.” He shifted his attention downward to let Castiel know about his bursting ensemble that was happening in his genital hammock. 

  


  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ixqoif)  



End file.
